Roxas's Birthday!
by Xannah
Summary: Roxas has been in the organization for 365 days and axel wants to give him a birthday party! follow axel on is quest to give roxas a birthday! lots of fluffy girlyness. already had it up sorry. it went pluh and decided to umm delete its self?
1. Chapter 1

_So this is my very first fan fiction EVER! I would absolutely love to hear and criticism you might have on it. That would make my day! Please tell me if you like the first chapter. I'll post the next chapter as soon as possible!_

A Very Merry Birthday

Axel awoke to bright sunshine streaming through his bedroom windows and the sweet smell of Marluxia's flowers wafting up from down below. If he listened really closely he could just make out the sounds of Demyx's sitar, mingling with the cool splashing sounds of the fountain by the small pond in the center of the garden.

"Today, I'm going to take Roxas somewhere special. Some place he won't forget. Someplace he will remember as the best birthday ever."

He jumped out of bed, stripped out of his red flannel pajamas and into one of his black cloaks. He quickly slicked his hair back and fixed the spikes that had wrinkled in his sleep. He took a quick glance in the mirror that hung on his closet door and grabbed the sack of all his munny.

"I really hope Roxas is feeling ok today. That potion Vexen decided to experiment on him really made him sick there for a while….I just hope he's up for a trip out of the castle."

He hopped down the hall to the kitchen.

"Hey Zexy, got anything ready that I could put into a quick little lunch basket?"

"You know I've always got sandwiches in the sandwich drawer…..wait a sec! You're the reason we have the sandwich drawer in the first place! Why would you ask me this? What are you scheming?" Zexion said, squinting his eyes while trying to riddle out what Axel was up to.

"Ahhhhh, Zexion…..you must really be more trusting of people." Axel said with a tisk tisk.

"Oh…..but…Axel WAIT!" Before Zexion could get off another sentence, Axel took the sandwiches, placed them into his picnic basket, and disappeared through the dark corridor with a puff of smoke.

Axel walked through the dark corridor right into the middle of Marluxia's garden, with the soft trickling of the fountain and the splashing of the Koy fish, he set off for Roxas's room.

Axel took a deep breath of the flower scented air and said, "Today is going to be perfect…and I know just the place to take Roxas!"

Off axel went on the start of a beautiful day for Roxas.


	2. Evil schemes!

_EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! I got one comment! So quickly too! That single comment made me so happy I had to go do my Happy Dance! Thank you Tank you THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH Shyox! You Really Really Made my day! Soo heres part two of Roxas's Birthday! Hope all enjoy!_

Evil Schemes

When Axel walked into the hallway to Roxas's room, he was surprised to see Xigbar and Demyx standing outside his door.

"Hey what's going on?"

"Oh well Xiggy says we're gonna give Roxas a birthday presen" Xigbar covered Demyx's mouth with his hand.

"Ahhhh…what Demyx means is that we Uhhh. We're going to give Roxas another action figure." Xigbar let his hand fall away from Demyx and placed them up in a surrender position. "Really Axel, what did you think we ment?"

"But Xiggy, we didn't get any action figure. And you didn't have me grab a present. You just told me to bring the rope…" Axel shoved Demyx aside roughly and pinned Xigbar to the wall by his shoulders. He slowly lowered his face to Xigbar's until he was only inches away.

Very softly axel whispered, "If you ever touch Roxas, I will personally hunt you down, and make sure they never find your ashes." He dropped Xigbar roughly to the ground and he scampered away with a puff of smoke and Demyx on his heels. Axel snorted in amusement and turned back to Roxas's door and knocked gently.

"Go away Xigbar! I told you I'm not unlocking the door for you!"Roxas muffled voice replied from behind the door.

Axel giggled softly. "Now Roxas don't be that way." He heard rustling and a bed squeak from within the room and what sounded like Roxas banging his knee against something. A soft click finally came from the door and a sleepy eyed Roxas still dressed in his checkered pajamas.

"I'm sorry Axel. I thought you were Xigbar. He's been bugging me all morning." He said with a pout.

Axel giggled and locked Roxas in a gentle hug. "You won't have to worry about Xigbar anymore." He said letting Roxas go. "I got rid of him for you."

"Oh Axel, you didn't hurt them did you? I'm sure they didn't mean any harm." Roxas said with a worried look.

Axel chuckled and an evil grin spread against his face. "It's fine. I just roughed him up a little bit." Roxas's worried look grew more intense and axel messed up his overly spiked hair. "It's fine Roxas. I promise."

"Ok. As long as you say so Axel. Why are you here anyway? It's a bit early for you to be up."

"Ahhhhh Roxas I don't sleep in that much. I was just wondering if you would maybe want to go on a picnic with me." Roxas's face lit up with excitement. "Oh yes! Axel of course I'll go! Let's go right now!" Roxas looked down and blushed a deep crimson. He tugged on the front of his pajama shirt and in an embarrassed tone said, "Uhhh, can I change first?"

Axel laughed and with an evil tone "No you cannot change Roxas. We are going to go out of the castle with you still in your pajamas."

"I'll be right back Axel." And Roxas shut the door in his face. Axel leaned up against the wall and sighed. No matter what he tried to change his mind to it kept going back to the way Roxas's face had lit up at the mention of a picnic. _This is just what Roxas needs _Axel thought. _A day off will do us both some good. _He was so lost in his thoughts he didn't hear Roxas open his door. At the sudden touch of Roxas's hand on his he jumped.

"Oh, did I scare you?" Roxas asked with an evil grin seeping across his face.

"No." Axel said, taking Roxas's hand into his. "Just startled me is all." Axel looked down lovingly into Roxas's eyes and held him close by his waist. He was leaning down to kiss him but Roxas pushed away.

"So, where we goin Ax?"

"Someplace you haven't been before."

Roxas's eyes grew wide in amassment. "I thought I'd been ever where though. Where is it?"

Axel gave an evil little chuckle. "You'll find out when we get there." Roxas took Axel's hand in his and looked up into his eyes.

"Lead the way captain." Axel chuckled and held up his free hand. A puff of black smoke appeared and grew large enough for them to walk through. Axel grabbed the picnic basket and started forward. _Roxas is going to love this! _

_**Xannah-**__Ok since this time I added the chapter for only one comment….i want at least 2! Yeah aren't I so nice? Anyway I've already got chapter 3 almost done so all I need is 2 comments….I'm not spoiling anything for anyone MWAHAHAHAH_


	3. A Very OLD new place

_Ok wel I have a stalker. Again. Oh well. Guess it still counts as two reviews right? Even if they weren't really reviews. Well any way I'm inpatient and couldn't wait to put up chapter 3! Oh I know people are gonna hate me for this chapter but I have to have some kind of…well read it and find out. I didn't put this in previous chapters and I probably should have. Hope Square Enix isn't like Nintendo and will send out an assassin with a Keyblade._

_I do not own any of the Kingdom hearts related anything in my story! (Except the group of kids)_

A Very Old New Place

When the smoke had cleared from Roxas's he saw that they were in fact, in Twighlight Town.

"Axel," he said with an angry pout. "I thought you said we were going somewhere new."

Axel chuckled and ruffled Roxas's hair. "We are. I just thought we would stop hear first so we could get some Sea-Salt ice cream…"

"Ice cream?" Roxas's face lit up with excitement. "Axel you even remembered which one was my favorite!" Roxas was literally jumping up and down from excitement. Axel smiled and giggled inwardly. _Never seen a kid get so excited over the idea of ICECREAM!_

"Well if we want to get any ice cream we better hurry up before it's all gone…" Roxas was already dragging Axel to the main square.

Roxas happily licked at his sea-salt ice cream as they walked toward the train station. Axel was just finishing his up when Roxas stopped. "What's wrong?"

"The clock towers that way." He said pointing in the opposite direction. Axel stopped in his tracks trying to come up with an excuse without Roxas figuring out where they were going.

"We're not going to the clock tower today. We're going to the train station." Axel continued to walk on but Roxas just sat there with a questioning look on his face.

"Where are we going then?"He asked with a puppy dog look on his face.

Axel chuckled and said with an evil grin on his face. "Now if I told you that the place wouldn't be a secret now would it?" Roxas was still pondering this when they reached the train station. "Wait here Roxas I'll go get us some tickets. And eat you ice cream. It's dripping all over the place. Lost in his train of thought Roxas had completely forgotten about his ice cream and started to lick at it again. Axel walked up to the counter and asked the lady behind it to give him 2 tickets. While she was counting out his money and processing his order Axel's gaze returned to Roxas, still busily working on his ice cream. _He licks at it just like a cat laps up milk, _Axel thought with a smile. The lady from behind the counter tapped his shoulder and handed him his tickets and change. He thanked her and checked the time on the tickets. _Perfect. The train will be here any minute now. _ While Axel was lost in thoughts of his own, he didn't see the group of kids that had surrounded Roxas.

Roxas looked around nervously. He had only moved a few feet to the garbage can to throw away the stick from his ice cream when this group of thugs surrounded him.

"Heheheh hey there. Aren't you a bit young to be all alone at the train station?" one of them asked with a one sided grin.

"N-no I'm not. And I'm not alone." Roxas stammered nervously as the grouped moved in closer, forcing him to back up to the pillar next to the garbage can. "Can you please let me through?" He said trying to be as polite as he could and giving the group no reason to hurt him. The group just laughed and moved in closer. The one who spoke before pinned Roxas by his shoulders.

Roxas gathered up his courage and pushed him off. Ever one in the group besides the one he'd just pushed ohhh'd in amusement. The one he'd pushed off stood back up and took a swing at Roxas. Roxas dodged but not quiet quick enough. The blow hit him hard in his side and it was all he could do to keep from doubling over in pain. _Why are they picking on me? Why won't they leave me alone? Where the hell is Axel!_

Axel looked up from the tickets to see; well it was what he didn't see. Roxas wasn't where he had told him to stay! _Why oh why did he have to choose today to wonder off?_ Axel quickly scanned the area. When he caught site of the group surrounding the pillar, he new exactly where Roxas was. He shoved his sack of money along with his tickets into the picnic basket and ran over. He pushed a bunch of them out of his way and made it to the middle just in time to block a kick that would have surly knocked Roxas unconscious.

He summoned his chakras and pushed the attacker to the floor. He bent down to check on Roxas who was gasping and holding his side barely holding back tears.

"Are you alright Roxas?" he asked worryingly trying to remove his hands from his side. Roxas just nodded his head.

"Where were you? I could have used some help!" he grumbled angrily.

"Roxas I'm so sorry I was trying to get some tickets for the train and..." The attacker was back on his feet and was about to kick axel in the face when he put up his chakras in a defensive position. He pushed the kick back at the boy sending him spinning into his friends. He lit just the tips of each spike on his chakras on fire and held them up towards the boy's neck.

"Now you're not gonna give us any more trouble right? The kid was so stunned he just nodded. When Axel removed his chakras and turned back to Roxas he took his gang and ran.

"I'm so sorry Roxas. I shouldn't have left you alone. I forget you're so young sometimes." Axel started at the sound of Roxas laughing. "Wha -? What's so funny!"

Roxas, still holding his side just shook his head. "You should have seen the look on that kid's face when he saw the fire at the tips of your chakras!" he continued to giggle for a moment but stopped at a pain in his side.

"Let me take a look at your side Roxas…" He said taking the edge of his shirt in one hand and poofing his chakras away. Roxas slapped his hand away and stood up.

"I'm fine Axel. So where are we going?" as Roxas said this a train pulled up in the station.

"You'll see when we get there Rox. Come on or we'll miss the train." They boarded the train and took their seat. Roxas had never used the train before and was so excited. He took the window seat so he could watch the scenery fly by. Unfortunately for Roxas was his seat was in the sun and 15 minutes into the ride he was fast asleep on Axel's shoulder. Axel just smiled and couldn't wait till they got to their destination.

_Ok well I know there are people out there that are hating me for this chapter. Sorry for all you who hate me. I just had to ruin Axel's day! So hehehe. Have you figured out where Axel's taking Roxas yet? I won't say till the next chapter sooo and I'm gonna make this really hard on you! I want 5 Reviews! *GASP* Any way either send me a private message or leave your guess for Axel's planned place in you review! Now go click the shiny button or the Rubber ducks will get you!_


	4. Roxas's Birthday

_OHHH yeah chapter 4! Woop woop! HAHAHA surprise surprise! Well thank you to all my fellow readers! May the Rubber Ducks be with you!_

Roxas's dream

Roxas was still soundly asleep when they started pulling into the next train station. Axel was gently stroking Roxas's cheek and noted that he sounded like he was purring. _I wonder what he's dreaming about. _If Axel could have seen into Roxas's mind he would have been surprised.

Roxas was running through a field of golden hay that went almost past his waist. His ears were up catching the slight sounds the insects were making in the distance. The sun backed down on his bare back further tanning his already tan back. His tail swung freely, the white tip just barely peaking above the hay.

Roxas stopped, breathing in the fresh air and basking in the suns warm glow. From behind him he heard a crunching sound but before he could completely turn around the fox was upon him gently kissing him and cradling him against his tanning chest.

"Hello Roxas." Said the most sexy, seductive voice he'd ever heard.

"Hello Axel." He said trying to make his voice equally seductive. Axel's bushy tail flicked in delight while he laughed at his attempt to be sexy. Roxas hoped down from Axel's arms his pride slightly wounded. His ears leaned back slightly on his head. Despite his wishes, his ears always displayed his emotion weather he liked it or not. Axel noticed and a frown crossed his face. His own red colored ears leaned back against his head completely blending in with his spiked hair.

"I'm sorry Roxas. I didn't mean to laugh. You're just so damn cute when you try." He came up behind Roxas and hugged him around his waist pressing their bodies together. "I would never mean to hurt you. I want to be with you forever."

Roxas's ears had perked up yet again and Axel took his chance. He spun him around and planted a gentle kiss on his lips before Roxas could move away from him like he always did. When Roxas made no attempt to move his tail poofed up in excitement. When Roxas moved closer to Axel a low growly purr resonated from deep within Axel's throat. He leaned down to kiss Roxas a little more forcefully…..

"Roxas." Axel said gently shaking him awake.

"Hum. What?" he said rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"The train stopped sleepy little cat." Roxas's face registered panic for only an instant but he soon replaced it with a more appropriate blush. He reached up and rubbed the top of his hair, ruffling it up even more and making sure his ears were still tucked down against his head.

"Sorry. I couldn't help it. I was in the sun and it was so warm and you radiate your own heat so it was even warmer and I." Axel wrapped Roxas up in a tight hug.

"When did you get so damn cute?" Axel asked with a slight chuckle. Roxas gasped at the line from his dream popped into his head. _"You're just so damn cute when you try." _

Broken from his thoughts, he became aware of Axel staring deep into his eyes. "What are you thinking about Roxas?"

Roxas quickly came up with an acceptable excuse. "I was wondering where you're taking me."

"You'll see. We're almost there." Axel took Roxas hand and picked up the picnic basket and headed for the front of the train.

_HEHEHE I'm SOOOO EVIL! Ha-ha I made you all wait for 5 chapters before you FINALLY get to figure out where Axels taking Roxas for his birthday! Heheheh please review! Tell me if you liked my little twist in the story. Roxas-kitty-Chan will be explained next chapter. Maybe. The next chapter is probably gonna be the last one. Still wondering if I should make something go terrible wrong for Axel and drag this on for even longer. All depends on how many people say they like my story! Ahhhhh well until we meet again my followers of the rubber ducks!_


End file.
